A unwanted surprise
by ThatDCFan101
Summary: When things get a little over the top between joker and Harley one night, something, very unexpected happens. Will joker be able to handle it? Will Harley be able to except it? Joker and Harley (tons of fluff)
1. Chapter 1

**Harley was always the happy one, well, used to be that way anyway. She was a successful student** ** _you_** **could say. She was a psychologist at arkham. That was until she met joker.**

 **She fell in love with him, and broke him out of his cell. The two then became a team. With one goal... Kill** ** _the_** **bat.**

"Harley dear, could you hand me that pen." Joker asked calmly. "Sure thing mistah J!" Harley handed him a red pen, jokers _favorite_ color. "Thanks Harls." He said with a grin.

"Soooo, whatcha plannin'?" Harley asked cocking her head to the side, which made her hair fall into her face a little. "Not much..." Joker said tapping his chin with the end of the pen, then writing something down next to a drawing of batman in a shark tank. "Just another plan to kill ol' batsy."

"Well..." Harley said putting her hand on jokers shoulders. "Dontcha wanna take a break for the night?" She asked with a smirk. Joker rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh all right fine." He threw his hands up in a 'surrender-like' fashion. "Ok, ok, ya got me." He smirked. "What does little Harley have in mind?" Harley rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, play dumb with me and that won't get cha very far... Puddin'." She raised a brow as she said the last word. "Ok I can take a hint Harls." He chuckled. Then leaped at Harley.

Harley POV

"ugh, morning, already?" She winced. _Ow...my, well everything._ She looked to her right. _Oh... My god._ She said when she saw that joker was next to her, still asleep. _Crap, what the heck happened last ni- oh, right, that._ She was shocked and happy. _Ok Harley, what's the pros and cons of this. Pro, joker likes me. Con, I may be preggos. Pro,con,pro,con._ She thought a look of worry on her face. _Well, better safe than sorry, I guess._ Harley crept out of bed, careful not to wake him and went to the bathroom. She had a hidden stock of pregnancy tests behind her mirror. She pulled one out her hand shaking. _Crap, I hope this works..._ She crossed her fingers as she wait for the pregnancy test to work. When it had been long enough she looked at the strip. _Oh NO... A double line._ She was indeed pregnant.

"No, no, no, w-why? Why now?!" She began to sob. Than got dressed in her normal clothes and headed out. "If anyone knows what to do its red." She said as she drove down to street until she was at poison Ivys place. She knocked on the door. Ivy opened and gasped at the crying Harley at her doorstep. "Oh my god! Harley, what happened?!" She asked as she let Harley in.

harley sat down on her couch next to Ivy. "Shhhhh, it's ok Harley. Just tell me what happened from the beginning." Ivy asked kindly. "Well, red I don't know how to say it, so I'll just say it. Me and joker, we were just talking and well, one thing lead to another..." She said blushing a bit. "Oh!" Ivy said wide eyed, mouth gapping. "Uh, you two, didn't get much sleep last night?" Ivy said trying to hide her disgust. "Heh heh, you could say that..." Harley said looking down at the floor Hiding her smile. "Oh god, I think I'm gonna hurl." Ivy said covering her mouth. "Hey! Rude!" Harley shouted. "Haha must burn picture out of mind, must burn picture out of mind!" Ivy teased still laughing. Harley just pouted, red-faced.

"So... Is that what you came to tell me? That you and joker 'tied the knot'?" Ivy said trying to gain composure. "No," Harley sighed looking at the floor. "I'm-I-I'm," Harley started sobbing again. "We'll spit it out Harley!" Ivy shouted. "Pregnant!" Harley finished and threw her head in her hands and started to cry. Ivy didn't know how to respond. "Hey it's ok Harley, I'm sure he'll be okay with it." She lied. "No he won't, I can't go back now."


	2. When next chapter will be posted

Just wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter will be posted tomorrow at noon. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Okay so here's the next chapter, it's going to be mostly jokers POV. Hope you like it, don't forget to fav and review!**

Joker POV

"hmmm, what?" Joker woke up from his sleep. "11:27 am?!" Joker threw himself out of the bed. "Oh crap, I slept in!" Joker went to walk to the bathroom then he remembered. "Ohhhh, that's what happened!" He chuckled to himself."Harley can be persuasive when she wants to!" He continued laughing lightly.

He walked into the bathroom. "Ugh, ok joker wake up- hm?" He cut himself off when he looked to his right and saw something on the ground. "What the? My god..." He picked up the pregnancy test box in one hand and the strip in the other. "Let's see here...one line means negative and two lines means, she's PREGNANT!" Joker shouted and dropped the box on the ground.

He put his hand on his head and rubbed his temples. "How could this happen! And now of all times!" He slammed his hand on the counter. "I can't be a criminal AND a father." He sighed. "Well, if I know Harley there's only one place she would go." He looked up at the mirror. "Poison Ivy..."

Harley POV

"He would never take me back like this." Harley said sadly. "Then you should nave thought of that before ya did the nasty." Ivy said trying to lighten the mood. Harley shot her a look."NOT helping ivy." Ivy shrugged. "Just trying to help. Harley didn't respond. "Look Harley, there's nothing you can do about it now. So the best thing to do is just talk to him about it and hope for the best." Harley looked at her sadly. "Yeah, I guess your right red." She smiled weakly at ivy. "That's the spirit har-"

 _Knock, knock, KNOCK._ "Harley!" she knew that voice... "Harley I know your in there! Let. Me. In!" Harley shuddered. What if he was going to be mad, or, worse.

Joker POV

Ivy unlocked the door and let him in. He was surprisingly calm, but he had no smile on his face.

"mistah J?" Harley said voice trembling. Joker walked up to her and sat down. Harley was shaking and almost crying. Joker put one hand on her knee. "Harley dear. Is there something you need to tell me?" Joker knew the answer but he wanted Harley to say it anyway. "Puddin? You-you won't be mad right?" Harley said. "Why of corse not dear." Harley looked at the ground, and then at him. "I'm, I'm pregnant..."

joker sighed. "Harley, I don't know what we're going to do. How can we raise a child and be criminals at the same time." Harley started to tear up again. "I don't know!" She shouted and threw her head in her hands. Joker winced. He actually felt a pang of sadness tug at his heart strings.

"Harley..." He cupped her check in his hand. "It's, it's ok Harley." He said. "No, no it's not. I've ruined everything." Jokers eyes widened. "No Harley don't say that." He hugged her tightly. "We can make this work." Harley smiled and kissed him. He pulled away after a few seconds. "After all it is kinda my fault too." He laughed.

"Uh guys." Ivy said. "Do you mind, leaving before you two start making out on my couch please?" Both Harley and joker laughed. "Yeah ok let's go home Harls." The two smiled as they left, maybe they could make this work after all...


End file.
